Awkwardness Of Reine Mantis
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: It's been a bit since she joined Team Miraculous, and Caline Bustier is now known across Paris as "Reine Mantis", the mantis Miraculous wielder. But just because you're a Miraculous wielder doesn't mean you won't accidentally find out your three super friend's identities.


**So... I really don't know where this came from. Hope you all enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Caline Bustier was a teacher, and part of her job was to arrive earlier than the students to her classroom to get everything ready for that day's lesson. She was always expected to be able to spot any error she made and correct it before anyone could even notice it. And she was near perfection with her record, having only missed fifteen days in her seven years of teaching.

But then... The mantis kwami, Praayer, entered her life. And boy, did he make a difference.

In a good way? Somewhat.

She was now known as "Reine Mantis" across Paris, and officially the fourth Miraculous holder. Volpina had joined a few weeks ago. With her dual scythe wielding skills (which she assumed came with Praayer, because she knew she didn't have those before), she was a pretty good wielder, at least according to her super-friends.

But... was this bad for her? Somewhat.

With all of the late night and early morning akumas, it caused her to experience a very significant lack of sleep.

To both teachers and students, sleep was a very important thing when it came to paying attention. It helped anyone be more aware of their surrounding, and helped them to be focused on whatever lesson they were doing.

And boy, was she more drowsy in the morning. She would find herself almost going to sleep when she sat down to grade homework or tests, she would slur in her words (a few students had asked if she had been drinking, but just because she was not fully awake didn't mean she couldn't get mad), and she even passed out in class once.

Oh, and don't even start on the excuses she had to make up for her bruises and cuts when she got them. Granted, she was a badass, but that didn't mean attacks wouldn't hurt. Mr. Damocles and Madame Mendeleiev had questioned her about them more than once, and her only excuses were that she fell down the stairs at her house, she dropped something on her face at the gym, or that her new puppy was a rough player. The last one worked the most since she actually had gotten a new puppy.

But then, the worst part was leaving her students alone when she was forced out to transform.

Because even though nothing happened yet, she knew Kim and Alix would eventually get caught in some sort of mischief.

But what she was about to experienced would shock her more than if everyone randomly came to class naked.

Another day, another akuma battle. She expected nothing out of the ordinary: meet up with the others, find the akuma, fight the akuma, defeat the akuma, and then she would head back to school to de-transform.

But, as always, Tuesdays were more of an enemy to her than Hawk Moth was.

Her normal supply closet she turned to in order to hide was locked. Typical. She could see students coming from all directions, and just barely avoided them as she desperately tried to find a good hiding place. Her Miraculous, which was thankfully an ordinary looking bracelet, had just let out its final warning beep, and she was about a minute away from her secret identity as good as being secretive as a front page newspaper article.

So, without much of a choice, she dove into the girl's bathroom and leaned with her back pressed against the door.

"Praayer, hands down," she said, keeping her eyes closed as she let go of her transformation. She heard Praayer fly out of her bracelet, but then she heard him gasp.

"What is-" she opened her eyes to look at her kwami, but was instead gazing at the girl orange-and-white spandex in front of her.

Volpina.

All she could muster was a very quiet "dammit".

Then, by some slim chance, Volpina's necklace chirped loudly for the last time, and released her of her transformation.

In front of her stood Alya Cesaire. And all the two could do was look at each other in shock.

"You're Volpina?!"

"You're Reine Mantis?!"

The two just looked at each other, exasperated, while their kwamis just laughed off on the side.

"Trixx! What's so funny?!" Alya scolded.

"We knew from the beginning," Trixx giggled.

"We just wanted to see how long it would take you dorks to realize it!" Praayer said.

Alya and Madame Bustier just continued to look at one another, then the teacher put her back and foot against the door.

"Well, I guess that explains why you started asking to go to the bathroom instead of filming the attacks," she said.

"And it also explains why you run out when I do," said Alya.

"So I'm guessing the you on the ground when we fight is an illusion?" the teacher asked.

"That it is," said Alya. "I give it my phone to record the attacks so people don't get suspicious."

"Smart move," Madame Bustier replied. "And that also explains why you're more drowsy and why your grades suddenly dropped."

"Yeah, it sucks," said Alya. "But, someone's gotta protect Paris."

"I'll try to find a way around that," said Madame Bustier. "Maybe I can give you some sort of indication in your notes at to what you might miss, should an akuma pop up during class."

"What about Madame Mendeleiev?" Alya asked.

"I can persuade her, I've done it before," said Madame Bustier. "But, just for the record, does anyone else know?"

"My parents," said Alya. "And... I might've sorta accidentally de-transformed in front of Adrien. But he swore to keep it a secret."

"Good to know," said Madame Bustier. "But... why does he disappear at all of these times?"

"Uh... I don't know," said Alya. "Sorry!"

And after that, Alya and Madame Bustier went their separate ways. There was a small feeling in the teacher's stomach that Alya was holding something back from her, but she quickly brushed it off.

But the conversation still left the teacher scratching her head...

Why _did_ Adrien and Marinette disappear the same time as Alya?

* * *

Thursday, she didn't expect to find out who Chat Noir was.

But, as the text above hints at, she did end up finding out.

So, it was another day, another akuma attack. She really didn't know, or care to know. The students had taken a test that day, and Alya's paper was the first she graded, as she wanted to know if she had improved ever since their reveal. Turns out the girl had made a 96/100 score.

But what disappointed her had been Adrien and Marinette's papers... a 21 and 16 were their grades.

And for the love of Master Fu, she couldn't understand how their grades were so low! Marinette had been a straight-A student all the years she taught her, and according to Nathalie, Adrien's grades were near perfect all the time when he was with his tutors.

But Adrien's grades were about to make a whole lot of sense after she learned his secret.

So, as per her usual Thursday luck (which was somehow worst than Tuesday), her average supply closet was locked. Again. She was seriously considering a refund at this point. Every other supply closet. Locked. It was as if Satan and Hawk Moth decided to pay the school a visit and lock all the doors to mess with her. Then, the bathroom was occupied! And sure, she could be quiet, but green boots changing to white high heels would definitely be noticeable.

So, desperate times called for desperate measures.

And it was between these two options: Either de-transform immediately and risk a lawsuit by breaking into the school to erase the footage, or go into the guy's bathroom.

So, the latter option was what she went with. She silently vowed would only do it again if put in this situation again as she leaned against the wall.

"Praayer, hands down."

"Plagg, claws in."

She _definitely_ didn't say that.

But she damn sure did recognize that voice.

And, surprise surprise, standing behind her was Adrien Agreste.

Adrien was in total shock. "You're-"

"Reine Mantis? Yes," said Madame Bustier. "And, if my eyes don't deceive me, you're Chat Noir."

"Uh, they don't deceive you," Adrien dragged in his sentence, clearly coming out of a state of shock.

"Good, I still need to teach tomorrow," said Madame Bustier. "So I'm assuming that is why you made a 21 on that test."

"Please don't call my dad!" Adrien begged. "I reallyreallyreally like this school and I-"

"Relax, I won't," Madame Bustier said, giggling slightly. "So, Alya claims she de-transformed in front of you. Is this true?"

"I thought you two knew something I didn't," said Adrien, remembering how the two had talked about something in private. "Well, it's kinda funny. Ladybug was just in a bad mood that day, and after she left, I felt a bit hurt. So, by accident, I de-transformed in front of Volpina. Then, she made it equal and de-transformed in front of me. Rest is history."

"Well, at least that's two down," said Madame Bustier. "But...do you know where Marinette goes all the time?"

"Wish I did," said Adrien. "At least now you know we aren't making out behind the school."

"Eh, the thoughts still up for grabs," said Madame Bustier, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "After all, Alya did claim that 'Marichat' was her second favorite couple..."

Adrien sprinted out of the bathroom without another word, Plagg following and cackling behind his charge.

" _Kids these days,_ " the teacher thought, giggling softly.

* * *

It hit her like a brick that night.

No. Like a truck.

Hell, it hit her harder than a falling Eiffel Tower!

So, it had just been another simple patrol. Nothing special. At least, that's what she thought would be happening. Chat had just made an awful pun (again...), and Ladybug had ducked her head into her hand.

They were staring directly at her when this happened, and they all noticed how similar that face was to a shy, innocent blue-haired designer.

It was too coincidental to _not_ be true.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug.

But they weren't as shocked as they would've been, had the three not known each other's identities prior to this.

When Ladybug went home, the three were discussing how to reveal who they were and that they knew who she was. And in Adrien's case, that he was madly in love with her.

So, they formulated a plan. Since Marinette was going to have to explain why she did so bad on the test in the first place, they figured no harm would be done in claiming Adrien and Alya did terrible as well. Then, they would make some sort of thing to hint they were her super-friends, and if she didn't catch the hint, then they would just transform. If she still didn't get the hint... well, it would just be very loud noises for the next few minutes as they practically screamed their names at her.

So, that Friday afternoon, Alya and Adrien were patiently waiting in the classroom with Madame Bustier after school had closed.

And then Marinette walked into the room.

She looked like someone had just burned down her house and trapped a couple kittens in there. In other words, near tears.

"Marinette? Are you okay?" Madame Bustier asked.

"I knew it would happen," she near-whispered. "Just say it. I'm getting held back."

"Hell no!" Madame Bustier shouted. Adrien and Alya looked as taken aback as Marinette when she swore. "You aren't getting held back! I wouldn't forgive myself if I did hold you back, Miss Miraculous!"

Marinette looked confused. Only Reine Mantis used that nickname... but Alya disturbed her train of thought.

"And besides, Lady Luck," the blogger said, "we certainly couldn't work without you!"

Even though only Volpina called her that, she still couldn't put the pieces together ( **but they were right in front of her...** ), Adrien's words set the biggest alarm off.

"And I would be nothing if not for you, Princess," he said. "I mean, Milady, we started this whole trope!"

"W-w-wha-what?" Marinette stuttered. The three shook their heads in amusement, before Adrien and Alya stepped beside their teacher.

"PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"

"TRIXX, FOOL ME ONCE!"

"PRAAYER, HANDS UP!"

The classroom might as well have been a frat house party on a Friday night. Black, orange, and green illuminated the room to where Marinette had to cover her eyes in order to retain her vision. Then, standing in front of her desk was Chat Noir, Volpina, and Reine Mantis.

"Sorry about making the situation so awkward," said Volpina, "but I'm damn near sure an akuma just attacked across the street."

"You wanna come with us, bugaboo?" Chat asked.

Marinette just blankly stared before muttering, "Tikki, spots on", and transforming into the red-clad superheroine, Ladybug.

"Coming," Ladybug muttered. The three teenagers shot out the window, and Reine Mantis just giggled softly.

"The universe chose some damn good kids," she said. "Even if we were all oblivious."

And then, she soared off to go kick some akuma butt. Just another average day in Paris.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
